Second Chance
by wolfram121
Summary: After Wolfram dies protecting Yuuri, he is given a second chance at life. Under one condition...he has three days to get Yuuri to reconfess his love to him or else Wolfram will die once again.Oh and another thing...Wolfram has amnesia.


**Chapter One: A Lover's Sacrifice**

**Yuri's POV**

**There are always sacrifices being made in the name of love. I just now realized that lesson the hard way. As I hold the one person who I cherish the most in my arms, I now know that his confessions of love were indeed the real thing and not just something he felt he had to say because we were engaged.**

**As I look down at my golden haired knight, I feel my heart clench in my chest as I noticed the blood staining his beautiful blue uniform. That blood is also covering my hands from where I had tried to stop the bleeding and failed miserably. Judging by Wolfram's shallow breathing and the wound to his chest, I know that it is only a matter of time before death would come to claim my beloved Wolf.**

**My beloved Wolf. Those three words sound strange to my mind and yet oddly true at the same time. It's funny how I now realize my own feelings for the blond as he lay dying in my arms. I can't believe that it took me three long years to realize this and now…it all seems meaningless. Wolfram was dying and I knew that there would never be another who could replace my Wolf.**

**Looking down at him, I feel the tears start to form in my eyes as I realize that his beautiful emerald eyes had locked on my dark ones and were looking up at me with unconditional love. Even after all of the pain and heartache that I had caused him, Wolfram still loved me and just that thought alone was enough to cause my tears to fall…right onto Wolfram's pale face.**

"**Wolf…I'm…"As I try to apologize my throat constricts causing a choked sob to escape my throat and I curse myself for sounding so weak. Maybe after all of these years of calling me a wimp, Wolfram was right. I guess that I never realized just how true that statement was until right now.**

**Suddenly, a pale hand reaches up and begins to wipe away the tears that had managed to escape despite my hardest effort and I find myself gasping in surprise. Looking down, I can't help but smile when I notice that it is Wolfram wiping away my tears. There is a small smile tugging at his lips and I jump in surprise when I hear him speak. "Why…why are you…crying wimp?"**

**Despite the situation, I can't help but frown. "Hey, I'm not a wimp!" I say defensively. What can I say? After all the years that Wolfram had called me a wimp it's only natural that I get defensive right? Shaking my head then, I look down at Wolfram and feel suddenly ashamed. "I'm sorry." I whisper softly.**

**Here I was trying to pick a fight with Wolfram when there were more important things to be said…like how I really feel for the blond. Looking up at me confused, Wolfram tilts his head to the side and frowns. "What…what you sorry for wimp?" I bite my bottom lip. "For causing you so much pain." I whisper so softly that I wasn't sure that Wolfram had even heard me.**

**However, it appeared that Wolfram had indeed heard me because I get a typical snort as a response. A smile tugs at my lips because even in the face of death, Wolfram is as stubborn as ever and it gives me hope that maybe he'll prove me wrong and not die after all. My attention is then drawn back to Wolfram when he tries to speak again.**

"**Yuri…I'm sorry that…everything turned out…the way that it did. I just want you to know that…I really…do love you." Wolfram whispered, his hand now gently caressing my cheek after it had successfully managed to wipe away all of my tears. For some odd reason, I found myself leaning into the gentle caress and wishing that this moment would never come to an end.**

**However, reality then came crashing back down upon us when Wolfram began to cough uncontrollably and when I notice that he is coughing up blood, panic immediately sets in. Reacting instantly, I pull Wolfram close to me and reaching into my pocket, I pull out my black handkerchief and start to wipe away the blood.**

"**Please Wolf…you have to be strong. Conrad and the others will be here any minute so just hang on alright?" I whisper pleadingly. By now, I'm probably sounding selfish because I want Wolfram to suffer even longer just because I don't want him to leave me but I don't care. I need Wolfram to realize just how much he means to me and why he has to stay.**

**By now, Wolfram seemed to have a hard time keeping his eyes open and I realize that if I don't tell Wolfram what I have to say, he soon won't even be able to hear it. "Wolfram…please don't die. I…I love you!" There, I said it. I told Wolfram how I really felt and now that I did, I felt my heart starting to break because I knew that I had waited too long to say those three little words.**

**At first a look of confusion and surprise fill Wolfram's eyes and I can't help but wonder if he knows that I really meant what I said. After all, it only took Wolfram dying for me to realize my feelings for him and now…it just seemed pointless to even tell him. **

**For a moment, Wolfram is silent before a smile slowly spreads across his face and just that smile was enough to bring a blush to my cheeks. I can't explain it but there was just something about that smile that always made me feel like I could do anything because he believed in me. "Well well well…so you…finally came to your senses…huh wimp?"**

**This time, I allow the little wimp comment to pass seeing as how I have no idea if I would ever hear Wolfram call me that again. Suddenly, it hit me then and there of what I would be losing if I lost Wolfram then and there. I would be losing the one person who I could truly care about. The one person who always managed to bring a smile to my face and encourage me like no other person could. I guess what I'm trying to say is that the one thing I was going to lose…was my true love.**

**Feeling those stupid tears start to well up in my eyes, I quickly bring a hand up to wipe them away when I suddenly hear the sound of approaching horses. For a moment, my heart stops in my chest for I fear it might be the same assassin from earlier who had tried to kill me in the first place and the whole reason we were currently where we were in the middle of the woods hiding like a bunch of frightened children. Well, I was frightened beyond belief but I didn't know if Wolfram was scared or incoherent of any feelings.**

**Instinctively, my grip on Wolfram's shoulders tighten in a protective manner. If it was the same man from before it would be my turn to do the protecting instead of Wolfram. As I watch a silhouette of a man come riding down towards us over that sloping hill; I can't help but feel instant relief when I recognize the familiar brown-haired male that is my godfather and Wolfram's elder brother.**

"**Conrad!" I cry happily as I slowly release my grip on grip on Wolfram but not entirely. With one hand still holding Wolfram close to me, I use the other one to flag Conrad down even though I know he probably already sees us. As he gets closer and closer, I feel myself letting out a sigh of relief. Conrad came just as he always did. That would teach me to never doubt Conrad again. Smile still on my face, I look down at Wolfram to tell him that everything was going to be alright when I feel my blood run cold.**

**Wolfram's eyes are now closed and the hand that I failed to notice that was clutching onto mine had gone deathly limp. There is no rising and fall of Wolfram's chest indicating that his heart…was no long beating. Eyes widening when the cold realization of what just happened, I slowly reach down with a shaking hand and gently gather Wolfram's limp body close to me. "Wo-Wolfram?" I whisper softly praying that maybe he had just fallen asleep. After all, Wolfram had lost a lot of blood so it would be only natural that he passed out…right?**

**Shaking my head at the thought, I lean my head down close to Wolfram's mouth expecting to at least feel a tickle of breath upon my cheek but…there is nothing. That's when the realization dawns on me. Wolfram, was dead. Pulling my head back then, I feel the tears from earlier return with a vengeance and this time not even Wolfram could prevent them from falling. How could this have happened? Why did it have to end like this?**

**Wolfram was dead and it was all my fault. As the tears continued to roll down my face, I bring Wolfram's lifeless body close to me and bury my face into my knight's once strong chest. "Come on Wolf…open your eyes. Start yelling at me and call me an idiot…do something just don't give up!" I plead even though I know that they are now falling on deaf ears. Apparently, Conrad realized what had happened because he respectively kept his distance from us which I appreciate greatly. Suddenly, a clap of thunder is heard in the background and I now start to feel what appear to be raindrops falling out of the sky.**

**Oh the irony of it all. It was bad enough that I had just lost the love of my life and now a sudden thunderstorm had decided to just blow in. Could this day get any worse? Deciding that I didn't want to wait around for an answer, I close my eyes and nuzzle Wolfram's chest gently as if my simple touch could bring him back. "Come on Wolfram…you can't do this to me. I love you Wolfram. I love you!" I suddenly scream out all of my emotions suddenly consuming me all at once.**

**Tears flowing down my cheeks and mixing with Wolfram's blood, I am suddenly consumed by a sobbing fit and I shake my head back and forth completely unaware that Conrad had suddenly moved behind me and was trying to pry me off of Wolfram which only made my tighten my grip even more.**

**I was the one who had killed Wolfram and that was something that I would have to live with my entire life. As the storm suddenly comes upon us and the rain starts falling down harder and harder and the thunder and lightening clash above our heads, I scream out a single name…praying that wherever he was, Wolfram would hear me…hear me and know just how sorry I truly was.**

"**Wolfram!"**

**To be continued…**


End file.
